Second Generation
by sizzy.clace.malec00
Summary: This group of shadowhunters have been through it all. They know how to live and behave. They have learned to love and overcome challenges. How will there children grow up? Will Jasey Lewis be a nerd or diva? Will Ari Herondale be an artist or a warrior? Will Es Bane go for glitter and magic or leather and a seraph blade? Follow their kids on an epic journey of growing up.
1. 10 year old trouble

"Daddy! Daddy! Esmeralda is casting spells on Church again!" 10 year old Arianne's blonde waves bounced up and down as she pulled on Jace's arm. Jace had just finished killing 12 hydro demons and had black circles under his eyes. "What do you want me to do about it? She is your uncle's daughter." Jace pleaded for Arianne to go tell Magnus or Alec because he was exhausted. Arianne pouted and ran the other way. Jace ambled towards his and Clary's room passing the kitchen. He regretted breathing as soon as he smelled the aroma coming from the stove. "By the Angel…" Jace muttered, "Izzy, were you cooking again?!" "I was just passing my skills onto my daughter." Jace sighed and looked at Jaseys face. It was covered in a greenish paste that resembled a mixture of avocado and refried beans. "Does Simon know that you are trying to kill his daughter?" Jace said sarcastically. "Watch it", Isabelle warned," I will whip you." Jace rolled his eyes and looked back at Jasey. "Jace Clarissa Mayrse Lightwood Lewis don't touch that!" Jace inhaled sarcastically at the amount of breath it required to say Jaseys full name. Izzy went and snatched the electrum whip out of her hands, smacking Jace's shoulder as she passed. Jace exited the room and walked on towards his room which was located next to the library. A bright flash of purple light exploded from the library temporarily blinding Jace. He rubbed at his golden eyes and walked in towards the origin of the light. Little Esmeralda lightwood bane sat next to church, who happened to be on a leash attached to the bottom of the staircase. "Magnus! Alec!" Jace yelled. "Your child is going to destroy the institute!" At this Esmeralda looked up at Jace with her bone straight black hair falling into her eyes. She swiped away her hair, and Jace caught a glimpse of her cat eyes. Unlike Magnus, her eyes had received a blue color like Alec's. This wasn't a big surprise to anyone because Magnus had preformed a spell creating a child who was an exact mix of himself and Alec. Magnus rushed in and chuckled at his child. Esmeralda had managed to thoroughly coat Church with an assortment of glitter that she conjured up and give him wings. Alec suddenly rushed in and gasped. "Magnus! That is not funny! Turn him back!" "Yes dear." Magnus replied and with a blue jolt of light, church was set free and back to normal. Jace yawned and continued down the hall. He smiled as he turned the corner hearing Jaime's fingers dance along the keys of the piano. "The only normal child." Jace sighed and walked into his room shutting the door behind him.


	2. Fangs, magic, and gifts

"You two look like crap" 14 year old Jasey lightwood Lewis stated about her two cousins Arianne and Esmerelda. "What happened to you?" Jasey asked with a grin revealing two new additions to her smile.

"By the angel!" Ari exclaimed. "Were you turned today?!"

"What? Oh, no I wasn't turned. And actually my father just got done explaining to me that I was literally born to be a daylighter" Jasey replied calmly glancing over at Esmerelda Lightwood Bane, who seemed to not be surprised with the news. Her calm demeanor gave her away and Jasey picked up on it instantly. "You knew. Didn't you?"

"Well ya, word gets around" Esmerelda casually stated, "especially big news like this." Es attempted to ignore the other girls stares by staring down at her glitter case on her phone but couldn't bare the silence any longer. "Ya okay. I knew. I read the prophecy that if a standard vampire reproduced with a mate who wasn't a vampire the child would be born a mundane. However in the event of the vampire being a rare daylighter, the child would be born a vampire with the same abilities of both the parents. But I knew how you hated the idea of being a vampire so I didn't say anything. I thought it was just a story so..."

"All the stories are true." Arianne stated bluntly.

Jasey just stood there completely frozen with her fangs glistening in the light of the institute. Wait, the institute? All of a sudden a million questions rushed into her head. They all vanished though when a sudden burst of light flashed in the room causing everyone to jump.

Ari's hands were clutching two seraph blades in an instant and Esmerelda stood in the middle of the room with her eyes wide and jaw dropped. Out of her anxiety about Jasey Es had subconsciously blown sparks out of her fingers blasting holes through the floor.

"Easy sparky." Ari said sarcastically still gripping her weapons. "Jasey go get everyone".

Jasey was gone in an instant darting down the hall with her newfound speed. Everyone was in the library talking about the past and someone named valentine- boring. After she collected the family, they all went to the kitchen where the girls had talked. Magnus walked in first and while everyone gasped, he said nothing. He just simply walked over to Es and escorted her out of the institute calm her down. Ari heard Alec whisper to his parabatai how it is normal that she gets her powers around 14.

'How strange' Jasey thought.

"Tell me about it." Ari replied shoving the blades back into her belt.

"About what? I didn't say anything." Jasey said confused.

"Ya you did. You said how strange" Ari protested.

"No, I thought it. " Jasey countered.

"Great. A vampire, a mind reader, and a warlock" Jace said talking to nobody in particular. "Well, nobody said parenting would be easy."

Despite having the new gifts, the girls appearances had changed tremendously.

Arriane had put black streaks into her curly golden hair. She also had gotten three ear piercings convinced it would make her look stronger despite her petite figure and size. She was much taller than her brother Jaime who was lucky enough to receive her fathers height and gold eyes. Ari however inherited her dads natural shadowhunter instincts and could win in any hand to hand combat.

Jasey had the same naturally straight black hair like her mothers, and her fathers big brown eyes. She wasn't short like Ari though, but that didn't stop her from wearing heels like her mother. She had started wearing makeup which was new to her and was beginning to like it. She had three piercings in each ear and a music note tattooed on her left wrist. Jaseys us life revolved around music and her band. All of her dads friends from his band had had sons and they all started another band together, which regrettably wasn't named yet.

Esmerelda probably changed the most in appearance. Instead of her straight black hair, she died it all electric blue and placed a spell on it to make it permanent. Her father Alec hasn't been happy when she did it but the Magnus convinced him it was just a way of self expression and it would pass. She had two piercings in each ear and glitter was a must have everyday. She wore glitter on her face, hair, legs and everywhere else making her look like she came from a Kesha video.

Jaime, Ariannes twin brother had been studying in idris and the girls hasn't seen his for two years. He had grown much taller and still has his moms red hair and his dads gold eyes. While being away Jaime grew an ego almost larger than his fathers and is quite the womanizer. Jaime draws as well as his mother, whereas Ari can't even draw a straight line. He received a gift about a year after he left the New York institute. He wwas then able to become invisible to everything, including the shadow world, at will.

These nephilim had definitely grown up since age 10


End file.
